licaniusfandomcom-20200213-history
Aelric Shainwiere
(AIL-rick SHAYN-weer) A minor noble of Andarra as well as a gifted swordsman. He is the brother of Dezia Shainwiere and a personal friend of Princess Karaliene Andras. Appearance Aelric is slim and lithe. He is about sixteen years old. Biography Life Before the Andarran Court Aelric and his sister grew up outside of court. Their father was a vassal to Gerren Tol'An, a landless nobleman. When he was fourteen, Aelric was sparring with Gerren Tol'An's son Lein. Neither had used real swords before, and Aelric accidentally cut off Lein's right hand. Gerren Tol'An wanted Aelric flogged as punishment, but Aelric's father was concerned that this punishment might kill him. Aelric's father tried to stop the flogging, and was killed in his attempts. Aelric's father's death put a stop to the flogging, and King Andras sent for Dezia and Aelric as soon as he heard of Aelric's father's death. Life At Court Upon Aelric's arrival at court, Swordmaster Unguin believed that Aelric had talent with the sword and so persuaded Aelric to start training. Because Aelric understood the need for control and the price for carelessness, he was a dedicated and serious student and learned quickly. At court Aelric also befriended Princess Karaliene, probably through his sister Dezia. He also developed reciprocated romantic feelings for her. The Song of Swords Aelric participated in the international Song of Swords competition, a competition meant to find the finest swordsman in the world. He made it to the finals, but threw the final match with a Desrielite swordsman in order to avoid an increase in political tensions between Desriel and Andarra. Aelric's pride could not allow him to be completely silent on the matter and he told some people that he had thrown the fight. Because of this, he was in danger both from Desrielites and from his financial backers. Princess Karaliene therefore found it prudent to send Aelric with Davian and Wirr to get back to Andarra through Deilannis, so he could avoid unwanted attention. Return To Andarra While on the road to Deilannis, Aelric frequently experiences tension with both Wirr and Caeden. He believes Caeden to be a murderer and is upset with Wirr for developing a romantic relationship with Dezia. He also gives Wirr the impression that he believes himself to be better than the rest of their party. When Dezia and Wirr are going to go off on their own for a walk, Aelric becomes upset and challenge Wirr to a duel. Caeden accepts his challenge and they duel. Caeden is somehow able to defeat the skilled Aelric and shows surpassing swordsmanship. Following this confrontation, Aelric is less antagonistic towards Caeden and Wirr. After losing Davian in Deilannis, Wirr believes Davian's loss is his fault because he used the Gift, attracting Orkoth. Aelric comforts Wirr, and tells him he understands feeling regret over mistakes with serious consequences. He then tells Wirr about his past and his father's death. He also reveals to Wirr that he knows that Wirr is actually Torin Wirrander Andras, Prince of Andarra. He explains that he is unhappy about Dezia and Wirr's relationship not because he believes Wirr to be unworthy, but because he does not want to see them hurt. He knows that Dezia and Wirr could never have a real relationship because of their differences in rank. He tells Wirr that he knows nothing has happened between Wirr and Dezia, but he advises Wirr to stay away from her so they do not get too attached to each other. Aelric reaches Ilin Illan with the rest of the group and returns to the palace with Dezia. He becomes jealous of the growing relationship between Caeden and Princess Karaliene, and tells Caeden that if he suspects anything suspicious going on, he will inform King Andras about Caeden's presence in the palace. Aelric also participates in the protection of the city against the Blind. Category:Characters Category:Andarra